leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Montgomery
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Montgomery | jname=マサオミ | tmname=Masaomi| slogan=no | image=Montgomery.png | size=250px | caption=Montgomery | colors=yes| eyes=Lilac| hair=Green| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown| region=Unova | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=BW070 | epname=The Clubsplosion Begins!| java=Miyu Irino| enva=Nicholas DiMichele }} Montgomery (Japanese: マサオミ Masaomi) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime who first appeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! and a rival of Stephan. History Montgomery was the champion of the previous year's Clubsplosion tournament and returned to defend his title with his . He showed a particular interest in Stephan and his . However, when Stephan began bragging that Sawk was the greatest, he took slight offense to it. He stated that Stephan could not say he was the greatest until he won a battle against his Throh. Even then, he concluded that Stephan would not make it past the second round just by looking at Sawk. Still, Montgomery continued to observe Stephan and Sawk in Search for the Clubultimate! during the intermission while they were attempting to help Ash's Scraggy direct his . Afterwards, Montgomery fought his first opponent Delbert, defeating him easily and advancng to the second round. The night before the second round was to begin in A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, Montgomery was seen training Throh by having him throw large boulders around. Ash asked him to train with him and Stephan, but he refused, saying that he did not train with his "enemies". The next day, he went up against and her and won, advancing himself to the semifinals. Before the episode's conclusion, it was revealed that his opponent for that round would be Ash and he battled him in Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!. Montgomery was well aware of how badly Scraggy aimed his attacks and did not issue a command to Throh. Instead, they waited as all of his Focus Blasts missed. He finally told Throh to attack after Scraggy used , and Ash was quickly defeated. As a result, Montgomery would join Stephan in the final round of the Clubsplosion. Stephan proved to be his toughest opponent, to the point where Montgomery struggled to maintain control of the battle. As a result, he eventually lost, forcing him to give up his championship title. Though he lost, he was thoroughly impressed by Stephan's skills as a Trainer and congratulated him when he won, even giving him a handshake. He said that the next time he and Stephan battled, he would be victorious. Pokémon This listing is of Montgomery's known Pokémon in the anime: is the only known Pokémon Montgomery has on hand and had started a rivalry with Stephan's Sawk. In Search for the Clubultimate!, he went against Delbert's and was able to dodge every single one of its attacks. He knocked it out of the tournament after a Seismic Toss followed by a Circle Throw. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, Throh was put up against Iris's Excadrill. He managed to easily block Excadrill's attacks and finished him by using Seismic Toss, knocking the Subterrene Pokémon out and eliminating Iris from the tournament. After seeing Iris worry about Excadrill, Throh bowed his head in an apologetic fashion. In Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!, Throh's opponent in the semi-final round was Ash's Scraggy. Throh proved too powerful for the Shedding Pokémon and defeated him, eliminating Ash and advancing Montgomery to the final round where he would face off against Stephan's Sawk. Both Pokémon proved to be powerful, but Stephan's Sawk eventually emerged the victor after a great struggle once Throh fainted from exhaustion. Throh's known moves are , , and .}} Pokémon competitions Montgomery has competed in the following : * Clubsplosion - Winner (one year before Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!) * Clubsplosion - Runner-up (Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=入野自由 Miyu Irino |en=Nicholas DiMichele |no=Erik Skøld |pl=Kamil Kula (BW070-BW072) Józef Pawłowski (BW073) |pt_br=Marco Aurélio Campos |es_la=Rodrigo Gutiérrez |es_eu=Jos Gómez}} Names Category:Anime characters es:Montgomery fr:Antoine (Tournoi Donamite) it:Montgomery ja:マサオミ zh:正臣